En un mundo de estrellas
by KyaraNi1
Summary: [AU] Gyro es un hombre que vive solo y tiene su propio negocio: una pequeña cafetería cerca del centro de la ciudad. Cada día, a lo largo de dos años, tiene la misma rutina, hasta que un día se presentó un chico que cambiaría su vida por completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Los personajes se encuentran en un AU (universo alternativo) por lo que su personalidad puede cambiar ligeramente, ni sus historias ni pasados tienen que ver con la obra original, hecha por Hirohiko Araki.**

CAPÍTULO 1

A pesar de no gustarle, Gyro se tragaba el noticiero cada maldita mañana ya que por la tele no echaban otra cosa a esa hora, lo hacía junto a un café y una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada, su favorita era la de melocotón, por cierto.

Gyro Zeppeli era un hombre de veinticuatro años, no tenía pareja ni mascotas, vivía totalmente solo en un piso cerca del centro de la ciudad y era dueño de una pequeña cafetería que había estado llevando por casi dos años. Se había independizado justo al cumplir la mayoría de edad, sabiendo que quedarse con su padre solo le traería problemas y él ya había tenido suficientes. Sus padres tenían un hospital en Italia, para ser más exactos en Nápoles, pero a él nunca le interesó ser médico, ni cirujano ni ningún rollo de esos por mucho que su padre le hubiese comido la cabeza una y otra vez desde que era un crío, así que, al cumplir los dieciocho, simplemente cogió sus maletas y se fue de casa, además de que ya no soportaba la idea de seguir viviendo con su padre.

Al acabar de desayunar dejó el plato y la taza en el fregadero, cogió su abrigo, las llaves del coche y salió de casa haciendo la misma rutina de cada día. Se levantaba siempre a las seis de la mañana, menos los lunes ya que cerraba la cafetería, se aseaba, desayunaba y se iba de casa abriendo el local siempre a las siete en punto. Trabajaba solo, él preparaba los desayunos, servía y limpiaba, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie ya que solo se bastaba. No servía comidas pero siempre se quedaba hasta las siete de la tarde, que es cuando cerraba.

Desde que Gyro se independizó había logrado encontrar diferentes trabajos, el dinero nunca le había faltado y no había vivido mal ya que la influencia de su padre en aquella ciudad era importante y gracias a él conocía a bastantes personas para las que había podido trabajar. Pero cansado de trabajar para otra gente, decidió abrir su propio negocio. Se fue de Italia rumbo a Inglaterra, ahí se instaló rápido, el idioma ya lo dominaba y no es que le hubiese ido mal, si no al contrario, desde que abrió la cafetería cada día tenía mucha clientela aunque la mayoría de sus clientes venían a diario. Gyro estaba feliz, hacía lo que quería, no se estresaba mucho y llevaba una vida tranquila, era una persona bastante simple que no necesitaba mucho, y respecto a las mujeres… Había tenido sus rollos, sí, pero aun no había encontrado a nadie para mantener una relación seria y estable.

Gyro le había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza todo el camino en como debía hablarle a una chica que había conocido el otro día en la discoteca, que resultaba ser amiga de una amiga suya. Aquella chica le parecía mona y atractiva, pero nada más, aunque se había quedado con las ganas de seguir hablando con ella. Pero todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron en cuanto aparcó el coche y abrió el local para comenzar a trabajar.

Gyro llevaba puesto un uniforme con pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca, con un par de botones desabrochados y de manga larga. La verdad es que tenía un buen cuerpo, era delgado pero estaba fuerte, su pelo era rubio y largo, usualmente recogido en una coleta cuando trabajaba, aunque lo más característico que tenía era su barba, recortada en cuatro cuadrados en cada lado de la barbilla.

La cafetería por dentro no es que fuese muy grande pero era bonita, tenía un rollo vintage con mesas redondas de madera, en las cuales en medio de estas había puestos unos jarroncitos con flores púrpuras, la barra y el suelo también eran de madera y había unos pocos taburetes para quienes no quisiesen estar sentados en una mesa. Algunos cuadros y plantas colgaban de las paredes además de un reloj grande y redondo que indicaba la hora, y también, había unos ventanales que te permitían ver todo lo que pasaba fuera, junto a algunas mesas. Se notaba que dentro había un ambiente cálido y tranquilo. Gyro siempre ponía una cadena de radio con música country, su favorita, la cual se escuchaba por toda la estancia a todas horas. Eso era uno de los pequeños detalles que a Gyro le gustaba disfrutar en su trabajo.

Al poner todo en orden simplemente se quedó tras la barra, tarareando la canción que estaban echando por la radio mientras secaba algunos cubiertos y los guardaba. Cada mañana, tras los ventanales, veía pasar a chavales jóvenes que iban al instituto, aunque pensó que cerca de ahí también había una universidad. Gyro nunca se había planteado ir a ninguna y tampoco lo iba a hacer con su edad, los estudios nunca habían sido lo suyo a pesar de que sacara buenas notas en el instituto (por obligación de su padre) así que simplemente trabajaría, sabía hacer muchas cosas y no es que fuese un idiota por no tener una carrera universitaria.

Entonces Gyro escuchó la campanita que sonaba cada vez que alguien entraba dentro del local, miró a la chica que entró junto a dos compañeras, era joven, de pelo rubio, delgada y con ropa de color rosa.

-Buenos días… -saludó la chica mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas.

Fuera el tiempo no es que fuese muy bueno, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento, hacía viento y era imposible andar por las calles sin un abrigo. Estaban en mitad de noviembre.

Las tres chicas, que parecían ir al instituto, dejaron sus mochilas a los pies de la silla, Gyro enseguida salió de detrás de la barra y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Así que nuevas clientas? Nunca os había visto por aquí, ¿no vais a llegar tarde al instituto? No quiero que el profesor me eche una bronca después… ¿sabéis? -bromeó.

-Eso no va a ocurrir… -dijo la rubia riendo levemente-. Teníamos que venir antes porque tenemos examen y no hemos desayunado, y mi madre me ha dicho que pasemos por aquí.

-Oh, ya veo… Bueno, ¿qué queréis?

-¿Pueden ser tres tés y tres tostadas de… jamón? -la chica miró a sus compañeras dudando por si ellas querían algo distinto, pero asintieron con la cabeza a lo que había pedido.

-Perfecto.

Gyro se retiró para comenzar a preparar lo que le habían pedido, escuchaba de fondo lo que las chicas hablaban y descubrió que la rubia se llamaba Lucy e iban tan solo a tercero de secundaria, por lo que eran bastante jóvenes y no tendrían más de quince años. Entraron un par de chicos más mayores pidiendo dos zumos que Gyro sirvió enseguida y continuó preparando las tostadas de las tres chicas. Al acabar se las sirvió junto a tres tazas y una pequeña tetera de metal que contenía té negro. Aquel ambiente juvenil le agradaba, había veces que echaba de menos esa época aunque él con quince o dieciséis años no es que fuese muy inocente. Recordó una vez que su padre le pilló con una chica en la habitación y la bronca que se llevó no fue ni normal.

A lo largo de aquel día no pasó nada realmente interesante, fue lo mismo de siempre, gente que venía a desayunar, almorzar o simplemente tomar algo, la misma rutina, y alguna que otra cara nueva. Al mediodía el local se quedaba prácticamente vacío y por las tardes, sobre las cinco, venían personas para merendar y beber algo después del trabajo. A las seis y media Gyro comenzaba a limpiar y recoger además de comprobar lo que había hecho de caja, recordando que mañana debía pagar las facturas de luz y de agua. Antes de cerrar completamente, la campanita de la puerta sonó indicando que alguien entraba, las persianas ya estaban bajadas y las luces al mínimo.

-Lo siento pero ya voy a cerrar… -aquello último lo pronunció en una voz más baja al ver que un chico rubio algo pálido entraba dentro de la cafetería, un gorro azul cubría su cabeza y lo que más llamó la atención de Gyro fue que iba en silla de ruedas.

-Pero el horario es de siete a siete… Y aún quedan diez minutos -respondió el chico y Gyro frunció levemente el ceño ante aquella contestación-. Si vas a cerrar antes entonces no pongas ese horario…

-Ya… lo que sea… -gruñó por lo bajo-. ¿Entonces qué quieres?

Al mirar de reojo a aquel chico pudo ver que llevaba una mochila de escuela encima de sus piernas, ¿quién salía de un instituto o universidad a esa hora? Pensó Gyro. "Este estúpido..." Gyro se quedó un poco molesto, odiaba ser interrumpido y mucho más cuando ya se hacía la idea de que iba a hacer algo, como ahora por ejemplo, tan solo pensaba en cerrar e irse a casa, darse una ducha cenar y ver alguna película, pero el niño ese había llegado y lo había estropeado todo, además de que no entendía porque tenía que entrar en un local viendo que estaba a punto de cerrar.

-Quiero un café, no muy fuerte -el chico avanzó con la silla de ruedas hacia una de las mesas y apoyó los brazos en ella, soltando un leve suspiro mientras miraba el local de reojo, de fondo aún se podía escuchar la música country que Gyro tenía puesta todo el día.

-Un café no muy fuerte… Comprendido, señorito, ¿algo más? -cuando Gyro estaba molesto o enfadado con algo o alguien se le notaba y mucho, sin importar que fuese o no su cliente actuaba de manera terca y obstinada.

-¿Es que tratas así a todos tus clientes? -el chico le miró algo desafiante, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Gyro que estaban tras la barra-. Mira déjalo… Solo quiero mi café, no he venido a discutir contigo -giró entonces la mirada hacia otro lado, Gyro tampoco respondió.

Ese chico era una persona que Gyro jamás había visto, nunca había venido a su local, ¿de dónde había salido ese niñato tan maleducado? Estaba tan irritado en aquel momento que simplemente le serviría su café, dejaría que se lo tomase y se fuese de su local y entonces se olvidaría de aquellos minutos que tanto le estaban fastidiando, total, seguramente no volvería a verle.

Mientras Gyro preparaba el café no pudo evitar estar mirándole de reojo, aquel niño rubio parecía ser joven, de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, era delgadito y parecía ser una persona seria y molesta a primera vista. Al acabar de hacer el café se lo sirvió en una taza, junto a un sobrecito de azúcar. Fue a apagar la radio cuando la voz de aquel chico volvió a interrumpirle.

-¿Vas a apagarla ya? -preguntó.

-En principio ya debería estar llegando a mi casa, pero claro…

-¿Puedes dejarla…? Me gusta esa canción -dijo el rubio pegando un sorbo a su café y pasando completamente del comentario de Gyro-. Este tipo de música es mi favorito, y oye, ¿cómo es que haces un café tan bueno? -preguntó curioso mientras miraba la taza volteándola un poco para mirar como el líquido del café se mecía.

Gyro que tenía la mano puesta en la radio dudó unos segundos en si debía o no de hacerle caso, y finalmente bajó su mano dejando que la canción sonase por el local.

-Práctica, supongo, aunque yo prefiero algo más fuerte de lo que te he hecho a ti, ¿pero no eres como muy joven para estar bebiendo café? Yo a tu edad café y agua era de lo que menos bebía.

-¿Acaso hay una edad para comenzar a tomar café? -le preguntó el rubio mirándole mientras volvía a beber otro sorbo, aún estaba algo caliente.

-¿Acaso vas a estar cuestionando todas mis preguntas? -le soltó Gyro de vuelta, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Puede -dijo el chico mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Eres un niño muy molesto, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? -era la primera vez que Gyro lidiaba con una persona así-. ¿Y qué haces solo en una cafetería un viernes? Los chavales no os vais de fiesta ya ¿o qué pasa?

-¿Me ves como para irme a alguna fiesta? -alzó una ceja refiriéndose a que iba en silla de ruedas-. Y no soy ningún niño, tengo diecinueve años, aunque gracias, de ti no puedo decir lo mismo, lo de que pareces un niño, ¿qué tienes, cincuenta años?

Gyro se le quedó mirando ya que no se esperaba para nada aquel comentario, hasta le sorprendió. Era la primera vez que un cliente suyo le seguía el juego de aquella manera, en parte le hacía gracia pero por otra estaba deseando echar a aquel chaval a patadas de su local.

Gyro era una persona normalmente alegre, tranquila y a veces le gustaba pinchar para molestar un poco; le gustaba gastar bromas y hacerse el tonto algunas veces, aunque en otras situaciones podía llegar a ser una persona bastante seria, responsable y ordenada.

-¿Perdona? -Gyro soltó una leve risa de incredulidad-. Tengo veinticuatro años, ¿de dónde sacas que tengo esa edad? Estoy perfecto.

-Ya… -el rubio terminó su café dejando la taza en la mesa-. Sigue creyendo eso, yo me voy -sacó su cartera dejando un par de monedas encima de la mesa-. No hace falta que me devuelvas el cambio aunque solo te dejo propina porque me ha gustado la música y el café.

-Por fin, ya te iba a echar de aquí, ¿sabes?

Gyro salió de detrás de la barra para acercarse al chico, cogiendo de su silla de ruedas para ayudarle a salir, sin embargo la reacción del rubio no fue del todo buena.

-No me hace falta ayuda, y no toques -le dijo en un tono enfadado-. Puedo salir por mi cuenta.

-Vale, vale, perdona -Gyro soltó enseguida y pasó a recoger el dinero y la taza, viendo como aquel chico ya iba a salir del local.

Al abrir la puerta entró un viento helado, hacía bastante frío y ya era de noche, las calles estaban iluminadas por farolas de luz blanca y se escuchaba el sonido de los coches atravesar la carretera.

-Ten cuidado con los coches, ¿eh? -le dijo Gyro antes de que el chico saliese.

No le contestó y el local volvió a quedar en silencio, un silencio que se rompía con la música de la radio que Gyro no tardó en apagar.

Salió diez minutos más tarde de lo esperado, de vuelta a su casa. Vivía en un piso de alquiler que tenía una habitación, un baño, una cocina y un salón con balcón, no era muy grande pero el piso era bastante nuevo y moderno, de paredes blancas y suelo de parquét.

Durante el camino de vuelta estaba pensando en quien sería aquel chico rubio, creía que una vez se fuese se olvidaría de aquel momento, sin embargo, aunque de primeras no le hubiese caído del todo bien le pareció alguien interesante y curioso, ¿le volvería a ver? Gyro no lo sabía, y decidió despejar su cabeza pegándose una buena ducha con agua casi ardiendo, después preparó algo de cena y se tumbó en el sofá para mirar una película durmiéndose casi al final.

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, siento si ha sido corto pero intentaré hacer los demás más largos.**

**Solo quiero aclarar que no soy escritora profesional y ya sé que tengo muchos fallos, pero igualmente espero que os guste. Actualizaré cada una o dos semanas, depende de lo ocupada que esté.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo he dejado?

Gyro había despertado aquella mañana algo más tarde de lo habitual, sin embargo parecía estar alterado, llevaba más de cinco minutos buscando una cosa por toda la casa y no la había logrado encontrar aún.

-¿Pero dónde se ha metido? Ya he buscado por todos sitios -dijo en voz alta estresado, se llevó la mano hacia su pelo desordenado echándoselo hacia atrás-. Maldito oso… -dijo chasqueando la lengua.

Entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia el sofá, bajó un poco la mirada viendo que algo sobresalía, algo de color rosa asomaba por debajo. Gyro avanzó y se agachó para cogerlo, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras miraba a su pequeño osito de peluche de color rosa con el que prácticamente dormía todas las noches.

-¿Y he perdido casi diez minutos en buscarte para que luego aparecieses justo aquí? -Gyro suspiró y se alzó del suelo para ir a la habitación, tirando el oso en medio de la cama-. No vuelvas a darme estos sustos, ¿te queda claro?

Feliz de haber podido encontrarlo comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para ir al trabajo, como ya era un poco tarde desayunaría en la cafetería ya que no le daría tiempo de hacerlo en casa, además hoy era sábado y la gente solía aparecer más tarde de lo habitual.

Al salir de casa pudo notar el viento helado que recorría su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, y viendo que el cielo estaba totalmente gris como ayer. Antes de llegar al trabajo paró en el banco para ingresar el dinero de la luz y del agua y de nuevo, volvió a la rutina de siempre. Se había olvidado por completo del chico rubio que conoció ayer, o simplemente no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que debía preparar todo antes de abrir la cafetería.

Y ya, con la radio puesta y la calefacción enchufada, Gyro se hizo su café mientras picaba unas galletas de chocolate que encontró en la cocina, esperando a que alguien apareciese, aunque viendo el temporal que hacía sabía que hoy iba a ser un día tranquilo y probablemente aburrido. Cogió su móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje nuevo, viendo que un par de amigos suyos le habían hablado preguntándole si iba a ir al cumpleaños de una amiga el lunes. "Tal vez, ya os diré algo" respondió pegando un suave bostezo, mirando de reojo como fuera comenzaba a llover.

-Lo que faltaba… -murmuró mientras seguía mirando su móvil.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Gyro abrió la cafetería y por la calle no pasaba ni un alma además de que la lluvia había empeorado. Pero entonces la campanita sonó sorprendiéndole. Guardó enseguida su móvil quedándose con los ojos abiertos, reconociendo enseguida a la persona que acababa de entrar, llevaba puesto una chaqueta impermeable toda húmeda por la lluvia, y su silla de ruedas mojada hacía que las gotas se escurriesen encharcando un poco el suelo por su alrededor. El chico se quitó la capucha, dejando mostrar un gorro azul y su pelo rubio asomándose por debajo de este, al quitarse por completo el impermeable Gyro también pudo ver que había traído una mochila en sus piernas que había escondido para que no se mojase.

-¿Q… Qué haces aquí? -preguntó saliendo de detrás de la barra.

El chico entonces estornudó un par de veces, Gyro se acercó a él cogiendo la mochila de sus piernas y la dejó cerca de una mesa.

-¿Es qué tienes que hacerme preguntas por todo? -le preguntó el rubio mirándole algo dudoso-. ¿Puedes… puedes ayudarme a sentarme en una silla? -le pidió al principio sin estar muy seguro-. No quiero mojarte todo el suelo.

Gyro también dudó por unos instantes y entonces cogió al chico como si fuera una princesita, dándose cuenta de que era ligero y no pesaba casi nada, notó también que tenía la ropa un poco húmeda. Le sentó cerca de donde estaba su mochila, con cuidado.

-Ahora responde a mi pregunta, ¿qué se supone qué haces aquí a esta hora un sábado? -Gyro movió la silla de ruedas dejándola a un lado del local donde no molestase.

-He venido a estudiar, la biblioteca está cerrada y no quería quedarme en mi casa porque no me concentro -le respondió.

-¿A estudiar? -a Gyro no le acababa de convencer aquello, había algo más detrás de eso, pero tampoco tenía la confianza suficiente con ese chico como para meterse en su vida privada-. Que más da… Haz lo que quieras.

Fue a por la fregona para secar el agua que había en la entrada, mirando de reojo al rubio. Le irritaba en parte no tener las respuestas que buscaba, esperando que le dijese algo más, sin embargo su nuevo y particular cliente no tenía intención de desvelarle nada más de lo necesario.

-¿Podrías prepararme un café como el de ayer? -le preguntó entonces-. También algo para comer…

Gyro suspiró levemente y fue a prepararle el desayuno. El chico mientras tanto sacó un libro y una libreta donde tenía bastantes apuntes, al parecer sí que había venido a estudiar pero lo que se le hacía raro a Gyro es que hubiese aparecido de la nada. ¿Acaso tendría problemas en casa y por eso no querría estar ahí? No lo sabía y tampoco esperaba saberlo pronto, así que se centró en lo que estaba haciendo y entró en la cocina para preparale un par de tostadas.

-Muy bien, te he hecho tú café y dos tostadas, tienes mermerlada y aceite, no sé lo que querrás -dijo sirviéndole la taza a un lado y el plato por otro, entonces se sentó en frente de él-. ¿No me vas a decir cómo te llamas? Tengo la impresión de que esta no va a ser la única vez que vas a venir por aquí, ¿me equivoco?

El chico le miró por unos instantes y después giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? Me ha gustado este sitio a pesar de tener un dueño tan molesto, es tranquilo y me gusta el ambiente -le dijo-. Ayer volvía de la universidad y acabé aquí por casualidad, además, algún día vas a tener que enseñarme como haces ese café -el chico calló por un par de segundos-. Me llamo Johnny, Johnny Joestar.

-¿Así que Johnny? -repitió Gyro-. Yo soy Gyro Zeppeli -sonrió el hombre levantándose de la mesa-. Y a pesar de ser un dueño molesto como dices, jamás encontrarás otra cafetería mejor por esta ciudad donde pongan una emisora de radio tan buena, y debo confesarte que muchas de mis clientas vienen aquí solo para verme a mí.

Johnny alzó una ceja y entonces miró a su alrededor viendo que aparte de él el local estaba totalmente vacío.

-Oh sí… Claro, si fuera una mujer jamás saldría de aquí… -dijo con cierta ironía mientras pegaba un sorbo al café.

Por alguna razón había una extraña confianza entre aquellos dos, como si ya se conociesen desde siempre, tanto Gyro como Johnny lo pudieron notar pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. Al final, que aquel chico hubiese aparecido en su local no le molestó tanto como ayer, incluso gracias a él el día no se haría tan aburrido como Gyro había imaginado.

Las horas pasaron y la lluvia no parecía que fuese a parar, sin embargo a media mañana habían aparecido unas cuantas personas para desayunar. En los ratos que Gyro trabajaba o había clientes Johnny seguía estudiando ya que casi era final de trimestre y aparte de exámenes también tenía trabajos que entregar, y cuando el local quedaba totalmente vacío Gyro se sentaba junto a Johnny para seguir hablando con él.

La verdad es que en tan pocas horas habían llegado a conocerse bastante y la conversación no parecía faltarles en ningún momento, aunque a Gyro de primeras aquel chico no le había interesado en absoluto ahora no podía dejar de hablar con él; había descubierto que estudiaba Historia en la universidad y en algún momento pensaba ser profesor o trabajar en algún museo, y aunque Johnny no lo quiso hacer ver Gyro comprendió que su familia era de mucho dinero, además de que antes de quedarse paralítico Johnny se dedicaba a la equitación, pensando dedicarse a ello profesionalmente algún día, sin embargo esa idea ya no estaba más en su mente después de haberse quedado en silla de ruedas, no quiso dar muchos detalles de eso y solo le comentó a Gyro que fue un accidente que le ocurrió hacía casi tres años.

Al mediodía Johnny comenzó a recoger sus cosas metiéndolas dentro de la mochila, aunque hubiese estado hablando con Gyro había podido adelantar bastante en su trabajo.

-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó Gyro.

-Sí… Tengo que irme… he estado aquí mucho tiempo.

-No me importa el tiempo que te quedes, hoy el día es aburrido… -se rascó la nuca-. Y lo será mucho más por la tarde.

-Mañana volveré también -le dijo Johnny-. Creo que vendré todos los días, pero déjame estudiar porque si suspendo será por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa? El que no deja de hablarme eres tú -Gyro se aproximó a él acercándole la silla de ruedas y ayudándole a sentarse en ella nuevamente-. ¿Y desde cuándo mi cafetería se ha convertido en una biblioteca? La verdad es que no creo que este sitio sea el mejor para estudiar…

-Para mí lo es -Johnny se puso la chaqueta impermeable-. Te guste o no vas a verme por aquí todos los días, ¿no estás feliz de tener un nuevo cliente?

-Bueno…

-Adiós señor Zeppeli, pase una buena tarde -Johnny se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y salió del local, aún seguía lloviendo pero no era tan fuerte como antes.

Lo que siguió de día para Gyro no fue nada del otro mundo, no vino casi nadie a la tarde y cerró antes de lo normal. Sin embargo, en su cabeza rondaba la conversación que tuvo con Johnny, realmente le pareció un chico agradable y esperaba que fuese cierto eso de que iba a venir todos los días a su cafetería a estudiar a partir de ahora, y a pesar de tan solo tener diecinueve años no parecía que la edad fuese un problema entre ellos pues se entendían perfectamente.

En cierta parte le daba un poco de pena que siendo tan joven aquel chico hubiese terminado paralítico, le quedaba toda la vida por delante y no poder caminar era un fastidio aunque no parecía que fuese un problema del todo para él, al menos no de primeras.

Al día siguiente, que era domingo, Gyro ya de buena mañana estaba esperando a que Johnny apareciese por su local, sin embargo no apareció hasta casi las cuatro de la tarde y aunque no sabía por qué, ver a ese pequeño chico rubio hizo que Gyro se alegrase un poco. El día había sido aburrido, incluso más que ayer, aunque no lloviese hacía frio y como era domingo la gente prefería quedarse en sus casas a descansar.

-Creía que no ibas a venir.

-Ah, ¿me estabas esperando? -Johnny dejó su mochila en el suelo quitándose el abrigo.

-¿Qué? Pues claro que no te estaba esperando, ¿has comido ya? -le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él-. Tengo una receta super especial que nunca le he dado a probar a nadie, ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber lo que es? Seguro que te va a gustar.

Johnny le miró de forma extraña y frunció leve el ceño.

-Pues… la verdad es que no me apetece mucho -entonces vio como Gyro se alejaba yendo a la cocina y trayendo un plato con lo que parecía ser carne asada dentro de un pan de pita.

-Hazme caso y pruébalo, me has pillado comiendo ahora mismo y ya que has llegado quería compartir mi receta contigo -Gyro se sentó en la mesa junto a Johnny.

-¿Y qué pasa si te digo que ya he comido?

Johnny observó el plato tragando un poco de saliva, la verdad es que la pinta que tenía no era del todo mala y el olor que desprendía se metía por dentro de sus fosas nasales abriéndole el apetito. La carne parecía estar en su punto, jugosa y algo rojiza, ¿sería de buey? Por dentro vio que contenía algún tipo de salsa y el pan de pita debía estar crujiente. En realidad Johnny no había comido nada e hizo que su barriga le delatase rugiendo; él se avergonzó bastante y Gyro no pudo evitar soltar una risa por lo bajo a lo que Johnny le miró amenazante cogiendo el pan de pita en sus manos para pegarle un suave mordisco.

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Gyro sabiendo que sí por la cara que había puesto Johnny al probar el primer bocado.

-No… no está mal -el rubio no quiso admitir que aquello estaba realmente delicioso-. ¿En serio lo has preparado tú?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Vivo solo sabes? Algo tendré que aprender a cocinar si no me quiero morir de hambre -Gyro le revolvió el pelo en un acto amistoso y se levantó del asiento-. Come tranquilo, te traeré un vaso de agua.

Johnny no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante aquel pequeño gesto.

-Gracias… -dijo el chico en voz baja y entonces siguió comiendo.

-Por cierto, si no te hubiese ofrecido comer esto, ¿habrías estado pasando hambre hasta que te fueses? ¿Por qué no has comido en tu casa? -Gyro le puso el vaso de agua en la mesa.

-Ah… Bueno, es que he estado todo el día fuera y como me pillaba de paso tu cafetería entré sin ir a casa antes… -se excusó el chico de alguna manera, poniéndose un poco nervioso.

Gyro le observó por unos instantes pero después inspiró algo de aire y lo soltó suavemente. Sabía que detrás de todo aquello había algo más que Johnny no le quería contar pero seguro que si le preguntaba directamente no le respondería o simplemente se enfadaría y cambiaría de tema. A pesar de tan solo conocerse de dos días Gyro ya había pillado un poco como era el carácter de aquel chico.

-¿Mañana no abres, verdad? -le preguntó Johnny ya que vio en el horario que cerraba los lunes.

-No, los lunes descanso, me pidieron que fuese a un cumpleaños pero es por la noche y el martes trabajo… Así que no sé si iré, seguramente me quede en casa viendo películas o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

-Que suerte vivir solo -comentó Johnny en voz baja-. ¿A qué edad te independizaste?

-A los dieciocho ya trabajaba y vivía solo -Gyro se cruzó de brazos-. A los veintidós me mudé aquí, a Inglaterra, y abrí este negocio, soy de Italia por si no lo sabías -se señaló sonriendo.

-¿De Italia? No se nota por el acento, yo… Bueno soy de Estados Unidos pero mi padre decidió mudarse aquí cuando yo tenía nueve años.

A lo largo de la tarde Gyro disfrutó de la compañía de Johnny hasta que cerró el local, le ofreció llevarle hasta su casa pero el rubio insistió en que no hacía falta, que volvería por su cuenta.

Johnny al despedirse fue directo a la parada de autobuses esperando casi media hora a que llegase un bus, a pesar de que tan solo fuesen las siete de la tarde era ya de noche y hacía bastante frío, el cielo estaba totalmente tapado por nubes negras y en cualquier momento podía comenzar a llover de nuevo. El viaje se le hizo corto, ya que hasta su casa apenas eran diez minutos, y al bajar pudo ver las luces encendidas a través de las ventanas. Johnny no parecía estar feliz de volver pero no le quedaba otra, no tenía otro sitio a dónde ir.

Su casa era de dos plantas, con un jardín alrededor tapado por una valla y una piscina por detrás. Vivía junto a su padre, de su madre hacía bastante tiempo que no sabía nada porque desde que se separaron ella no volvió a contactar ni una vez ni con Johnny ni con su padre, al parecer había olvidado a su hijo por completo, sin embargo a Johnny no parecía que eso le afectase mucho, aunque más que nada siempre se guardaba los sentimientos para él mismo y no los expresaba con nadie.

Entró en casa, abriendo la puerta con la mano algo temblorosa, sin saber por qué su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido ni por qué sentía un cosquilleo desagradable en su estómago. Estaba nervioso, eso era todo, sabía que su padre no tardaría en aparecer. Tragó saliva notando que su corazón se encogía al escuchar los pasos de su padre saliendo del salón, acercándose silenciosamente a la entrada.

-¿Dónde se supone que estabas? -la voz de aquel hombre sonó seria, enfadada, algo a lo que Johnny ya estaba acostumbrado. Alzó su cabeza, mirándole y encogiéndose un poco en sí mismo.

-Estudiando… En la biblioteca -le respondió desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, deseaba poder irse a su habitación de una vez.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a estar toda la tarde fuera? Realmente… ¿para qué te molestas en sacar buenas notas? ¿Te van a servir de algo en un futuro?

-Si quiero ser profesor o estar en algún museo enseñando sí, supongo… Y tampoco he estado tanto tiempo fuera, han sido tres horas y creo que soy lo bastante mayor como para poder volver a la hora que quiera… -Johnny sonó algo seco, pero no le salía hablar de otra manera con su padre.

-¿Es que has visto a algún profesor o algún trabajador de museo paralítico alguna vez? Tienes cero posibilidades de hacer algo en tu vida porque eres un completo inútil, como padre siento vergüenza de tener un hijo como tú -le miró de arriba abajo, callando por un par de segundos-. Nunca conseguirás ni lograrás nada de lo que tu hermano hizo, nunca.

Aquellas palabras a Johnny le sentaron como puñales en el pecho, no era la primera vez ni la última que su padre le diría eso, lo sabía, pero aún así… Siempre que se lo repetía no podía evitar sentirse mal, muy mal.

-¿Es que tienes que volver a sacar el tema? -le preguntó Johnny, esta vez con un tono de enfado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero se mantuvo fuerte y no derramó ni una, no le daría aquella satisfacción a su padre.

-Solo quiero hacerte ver la realidad en la que vives, no en tú mundo de fantasía, sinceramente no sé ni para qué te pagué la universidad, oh pero no va a ser lo mismo, si quieres seguir estudiando vas a tener que pagártelo tú de tu propio bolsillo, todos estos días lo he estado pensando y de verdad, solo eres un estorbo, no quiero estar cargando contigo toda mi vida y estoy cansado, muy cansado, y vuelvo a repetírtelo, tus esfuerzos son inútiles, por mucho que estudies estando en silla de ruedas no vas a lograr conseguir nada, ¿comprendes? Nada.

Johnny se quedó totalmente callado y con la cabeza agachada.

-Y si eres tan mayor como para estar todo el tiempo fuera que tú quieras, lo eres también para buscar un trabajo e independizarte, ¿no? Pero claro -el hombre soltó una leve carcajada sarcástica-. ¿En qué vas a trabajar si no sabes hacer nada y en tú condición? En fin… vete a tu habitación, esta noche si quieres cenar te preparas algo por tu cuenta, las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora.

Johnny se fue enseguida de ahí, por suerte su cuarto estaba en la planta de abajo, no es que fuese muy grande pero era un lugar cómodo y tenía lo que necesitaba. Un portátil, un escritorio, un armario, una cama y una estantería donde guardaba algunos libros. A pesar de que su padre tuviese bastante dinero Johnny no se podía permitir ningún capricho, solo lo necesario.

El rubio sabía que jamás podría contar con el apoyo de su padre ni de nadie realmente, se sentía muy solo porque a pesar de ir a una universidad tampoco tenía amigos allí, todos le dejaban de lado y preferían meterse con él antes que hablarle, además ahí la mayoría de gente era bastante desagradable ya que la universidad a la que iba era para niños pijos, para gente de dinero, por así decirlo, y Johnny no tenía el mismo rollo que los demás sabiendo que jamás le aceptarían por ir en silla de ruedas; sin embargo, el haber conocido a Gyro hizo que se iluminase una pequeña luz de esperanza en él, notó desde el primer momento que aquel hombre le trató diferente a todo el resto del mundo, como si fuera una persona normal, no habló con él por pena, ni le trató mal, Johnny pudo conversar con alguien tranquilamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo y Gyro, aunque de primeras no, ahora parecía estar interesado en seguir conociéndole; Johnny pudo notar por un momento que alguien se preocupaba por él y eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor y por esa razón volvería a aquella cafetería todos los días.

Johnny desde su silla de ruedas se acostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar en silencio abrazando su almohada y pensando en lo que su padre había dicho, siempre le repetía lo mismo, y siempre sacaba el tema de su hermano.

Su autoestima a lo largo de los años fue cada vez bajando y bajando, y con los últimos tres años, desde que se quedó paralítico, había quedado por los suelos, no se sentía seguro de sí mismo, no confiaba en lo que hacía y tampoco se sentía bien emocionalmente. Sabía que todo era por culpa de su padre y de todas las personas a su alrededor, además que su madre se hubiese ido sin dejar rastro también le afectó bastante. Pero aún así, con todo lo que le había sucedido intentaba mantenerse fuerte, intentaba superarse cada día a pesar de que su padre le dijese que era un inútil, lo intentaba y lo seguiría intentando aunque temía rendirse algún día.

Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué seguía luchando en esforzarse para sacar buenas notas, o en siquiera ir a clase, y después pensaba que era para su futuro, un futuro donde le mostraría a su padre que realmente podía lograr cosas por su cuenta y le quería hacer ver que, aunque no fuese su hermano, él también valía la pena.

**Fin del capítulo.**


End file.
